Fallen Star
by DragonRider122
Summary: The one person she used to hate is now the one she is dying for. "I'm…glad to give you my life. It's not worth anything to anyone else." -Rated for character death-


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: TLA. This is just a fanfic.**

**I've had this idea for a while. I kind of like the prospect of Azula "redeeming" herself.**

* * *

Really, Zuko should have expected something like this.

Azula fought against her guards, frantic as she watched Zuko try to defend Ursa from her assailant. It had been a routine gala, just another one of the Fire Lord's parties. Zuko had decided to allow Azula to attend (she hated him for it; the bastard had to remind her of everything she lost, and to top off the indignity she was surrounded by soldiers to "protect her". What a load of bullshit). Suddenly all hell had broken loose as Kuso Zhao, son of Admiral Zhao, attacked Ursa. To Zuko's credit he reacted amazingly quickly, but Azula knew from experience that Kuso's skills were not to be taken lightly. He and Mai were both experts in the art of shurikan. Zuko's bending abilities were much better than they once were, but Kuso was more than a match.

Azula whipped her head over her shoulder and glared at the head of the guards. "Let go of me, you imbeciles!" she hissed. "Can't you see what's going on?"

"We have orders not to let you go," the woman snapped. "If you think you can fool us, princess, you've got another think—"

She was cut off as a cry of pain rang through the air. Somehow Kuso had managed to get close to Zuko and slashed his chest open. The Fire Lord fell to the floor, leaving Ursa defenseless. Azula fought even harder, borderlining on hysteria. "Let. Me. GO!"

It was ironic, really. All her life Azula had hated her mother, believing (not without reason) that the woman hated her. But after the Agni Kai, when Azula was chained like an animal without any resemblance of sanity, it was Ursa who came to her. It was Ursa who held her through the terror-filled nights, Ursa who told her that she would get better and that things would be okay. Slowly, very slowly, the noblewoman broke down her daughter's walls. Now she was the only person Azula gave a damn about. Or who gave a damn about her.

Whether out of shock or on purpose Azula would never know, but the guards released her. Not for the first time the princess wished the Avatar hadn't taken her firebending, but it didn't matter. Ozai had no only taught her to bend, he had made sure she was a master of hand-to-hand combat. Azula launched herself at Kuso, a scream of rage ripping from her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zuko's Waterbender girl kneeling next to him and smirked slightly. _This'll be the second time she saved your ass, brother dearest._

Kuso was caught completely off guard as Azula slammed into him, and the two went crashing down in a heap of arms, legs and flashing steel. Azula growled as one of the knives scored her cheek and retaliated by lashing out with her fingernails, slicing his chin. Somehow they disentangled themselves and stood facing each other, glaring daggers as blood dripped from their respective wounds. Azula was already breathing hard; her stint in prison had taken a heavier toll than she expected. _I'd better make this quick._

"So, the fallen princess steps up to save her brother's throne? I'd never have believed it." Kuso smirked, idly twirling a throwing star through his fingers. "What have you become, Azula?"

"Save your damn breath," the former firebender snarled. "I'm not in this for dear Zuzu." She eyed the young man's form appraisingly. He was going to be difficult. If she'd had her bending the situation would have been a whole different ballgame, as the saying went, but now they were on more or less equal footing. In fact, as much as she hated to admit it, he may have had the upper hand. Gathering her strength, Azula launched herself at Kuso, intending to end things with a swift strike to the neck.

Kuso was fast. As the princess snapped her arm out, he leapt out of the way and flung the throwing star. Years of training made her dodge as soon as she saw his movement, but she ended up falling to the floor instead of landing gracefully. Azula growled in frustration and raised herself up, shaking her head to clear it. Kuso was laughing, and fury surged through her veins as she leapt quicker than a gopher-snake and landed a roundhouse kick to his face. The move would have been far more devastating had fire been blazing from her foot, but she still felt a fierce rush of satisfaction.

Kuso lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. Azula spat at him and knelt to deliver the final blow. His arm flashed out; there was a spurt of red, an agonizing pain in her side, and she fell to the floor with a knife buried hilt-deep in her chest. Azula gasped for air as her vision flickered. _Oh Agni, don't let it end like this, please….Mother…!_

"Pathetic." Kuso kicked her in her uninjured right side. "I did you a favor, Princess. Your life is a pitiful shadow of what it once was, and we both know you'll never regain your honor. You have no reason to live."

_No reason to live._ The words echoed dimly through her skull. _Maybe he's right. I'll never be what I once was…Zuzu dearest will see to that. Mai is his wench, as she's always been, and Ty Lee decided to go gallivanting off with those Kyoshi bitches. I have nothing left…_

"Azula!"

Ursa's cry broke through the dark haze. Azula's eyes opened, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Automatically her eyes sought her mother's, and the horror and fear in the older woman's gaze was like an electric shock. _Mother. That's right…that's why I was fighting. I have no reason to live….but I sure as hell have a reason to die!_

"You're right. I have nothing to live for." Azula didn't raise her head. "My power is gone, my father is imprisoned, I have no firebending and I'll never be free. But I don't care." She pushed herself to her knees, yanking the shurikan from her ribs and pressing a hand to the wound. Kuso's eyes widened. "I have nothing to live for, but I have something to die for." Unsteadily she rose, hair hanging down in front of her face. "My mother is the only one who ever gave a damn about me. When I needed her, she was there, even though I pushed her away." Finally the princess' head snapped up, and her golden eyes were clearer than they had been since her descent into madness. "I'll die a thousand times over before I let you touch her!"

Azula had never believed in spirits or any of that otherworld crap. But now, staring into Death's cold eyes, there was only one shot left. _Looks like I have no choice._ She clenched her fists and resolutely pushed away the feeling of idiocy. _Okay, let's see if this works._ _One more time. Agni, that's all I ask. Just give me my firebending back one time and let me save my mother's life_. Azula sucked in a breath and concentrated as hard as she could, remembering the feeling of the chi that used to flow through her veins. _One time. One time, that's all I ask. _

Kuso snorted. "You're even crazier than I thought you were. Die, bitch." He walked towards her, slowly drawing a knife from his sleeve. Azula let him get near before grabbing him around the waist and holding with all her might. She barely even noticed as he yelled in combined panic and fury, plunging his blade into her back. _One time. Please. Please._

Azula let out a scream, and brilliant blue fire exploded from her body. It was searing pain and wonderful exhilaration as her chi sang within her for the last time. As Kuso roared in agony, Azula was dimly aware of falling, the ground meeting her body with a bone-jarring blow. She smiled, content; if her own flame didn't kill Kuso, Zuko certainly would. The former bender closed her eyes, feeling death creeping upon her with soft fingers. She didn't care; it had been the truth, that there was nothing to live for but something to die for. _Maybe now I won't go to hell._

"Azula!" Ursa sobbed out her daughter's name, falling to her knees and gathering the dying girl into her arms. Azula opened her eyes and smiled softly at her mother, managing a shaky grin.

"Taught that bastard to mess with you, Mom. You'll have to ask Zuzu to—to keep an eye on you…" It was getting exceedingly difficult to keep her eyelids up. "Looks like I'm not going to be around much longer."

"My brave girl." Ursa's voice shook with tears as she stroked Azula's hair, fingers trembling. "I'm so sorry."

"No…no, Mother, don't apologize." Azula managed to drag air into her lungs. "I'm…glad to give you my life. It's not worth anything to anyone else."

"Azula?" Zuko's voice cracked as he knelt next to the fallen princess. His golden eyes were wide in shock. "What…how did you….why….?"

"How did I firebend, you mean, big brother?" Azula smirked feebly. "I really haven't the faintest idea. Maybe the Avatar didn't block all of my chi. In any case I'm not a threat to you anymore, so you should be celebrating." The princess would have felt foolish admitting that she prayed—she, Azula, the best firebender in the world, praying like a little child!

Zuko shook his head. "I….I never wanted it like this. I didn't want you to die—"

"Yeah, like I believe that." Azula sighed, Ursa's cool hand gently caressing her brow. "But since it looks like I'm almost finished, I'll tell you something, Zuzu—I miss the days when we were little. I didn't hate you then, big brother….I actually looked up to you a bit."

Her vision was dimming, but she felt Zuko's strong fingers wrapping around her own bloody ones. The Fire Lord's voice was choked as he uttered "Thank you. For saving Mom. I….I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"Maybe it worked in another life. Tell Mai goodbye from me, would you?" _Even though she probably doesn't give a damn. _Azula sighed and turned her face to her mother's even though she could barely see the noblewoman. "I love you, Mother. Thank you…for never giving up on me."

The firebender closed her eyes. She heard Ursa speaking through sobs but couldn't make out the words. It didn't matter; Azula had a good idea of what was said. Letting out a shuddering breath, the girl felt herself slipping into the darkness. It wasn't so bad, really….she had died in her mother's arms, and with Zuko trying to apologize! She would have believed tigerdillos could fly before she thought her older brother would attempt to make amends. _Maybe he's not such an ass after all._

"Princess Azula." The princess opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she felt…well, better. At the very least, her side didn't ache anymore. Looking up, her gaze fell on a tall man with flowing white hair and piercing golden eyes. A massive red dragon stood behind him, its whiskers waving faintly as if blown by a wind. Both figures were outlined by faint azure light. The man smiled and held out a hand. "You've done well, my great-granddaughter. I am very proud of you."

"Av…Avatar Roku?" Azula pushed herself to her feet, too shocked to notice her body was glowing blue. "What are you.…what did you just call me?"

Roku smiled. "I'll tell you all about it on our flight. I'm here to take you home, Azula."

Azula glanced down at herself reflexively_. Oh. I see._ She turned and looked back to where her body still lay in her mother's arms. A pang twisted her heart as she saw that Ursa was bent over her still form, shaking so hard it was a wonder she was able to stay upright. Zuko had his fists clenched in his lap, and to the young woman's astonishment she caught the gleam of tears on his scarred face as well. Azula bit her lip, forcing her gaze onto Roku again. "Will they—" Her voice caught, much to her mortification.

Roku smiled again, more gently this time. "Their hearts will heal in time. I promise."

Azula took a deep breath, stepped forward and hesitantly placed her hand in the former Avatar's. "All right. I'm ready. Take….take me home."


End file.
